


In All My Dreams I Drown

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Cassie dreams she's on Black John's ship again (written for the prompt "nightmare").





	In All My Dreams I Drown

Cassie woke with a gasp, her fingers clutching desperately at the sheets that were hopelessly twisted and tangled around her, adding to her panic. She sucked in air greedily, her eyes popping wide and frantic, though they didn't take in their surroundings. The roar and crash of the surf outside her window did nothing to calm her racing heart, and though she was now breathing air and not salt water she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Eventually she sat up, looking at the moon outside her window and still panting a bit.

_That was the worst dream yet._


End file.
